doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Seventh Master
"Puberty all over again... fantastic!" -- The Master The Seventh Master is the renegade Time Lord, the Master, in his seventh on-screen (and youngest) incarnation. He uses the Earth's fear of alien invasion to take over Earth by tricking humans into believing he was a benevolent, wealthy human. After he was defeated, he tried to brainwash groups of people within Washington DC during the Cold War in hopes of creating a nuclear holocaust. He then tried to take over New Gallifrey by invading the planet with new allies, the Daleks. Profile Biography Regeneration The Master, thought to have been vapourised by the sealing of the link between Earth 2010 and the Time War, actually used a Random Planetary Teleporter (a device that could send an organic life form to another part of the planet they are on) to escape death. He landed in the Australian Outback, miles away from any form of civilization. Mortally wounded by the ordeal, yet gaining enough of Rassilon's lifeforce when fighting him back in London, he was able to forge another regeneration. However, due to the turbulent circumstances of his regeneration, he could not fully control how far he recreated himself - becoming younger and younger until his body reverted into its late-teens. (DW:Tree Of Life). Initially outraged at the outcome of his regeneration, he comes to realise that this could have its benefits, as he realised how important humans thought youth was. Rising to power Stranded and penniless somewhere in the Outback, the Master searched desperately for a means of acheiving some power. He located a UNIT base nearby, and infiltrated it with minimal effort, gaining enough resources to produce an entire army. The Master began to use simple manipulation techniques to fund his research into building new weapons (even another laser screwdriver), by using mind tricks to put weak human minds into a state of hypnosis, using them as cheap labour. He mostly got them off the streets (homeless, drunken youths and sometimes, people who were just at the wrong place at the wrong time). By the end of 2011, the Master had enough weapons to dominate the globe, even turning his brainwashed workers into fromidable cyborg soldiers, known as Avatars. He kept his army in secret, and planned on suprising the human race by first catching them off guard. He did this by using mind control technology on one of his 'human Avatars', passing it off as a benevolent genius called, Dr. Akuro who claims to have built a defence system (the Avatars) that will ensure safety of Earth admist the continual threats from hostile aliens. It was embraced almost instantly, and soon Avatars were littered across the globe, the human race blissfully unaware of what they truly were and what they were for. Global submission The Master, now known to the public as the adopted son of the benefactor of Dr. Akuro, known as Angelo Kapitan (his 'father' is another one of his Avatars), became the represntative of Kapitan Industries who legally own the Avatars. 'Angelo', announced to the world on July 4 (when humanity was at it most content and therefore most vunerable) that he was the true creator of the Avatars, he is the one who can control the Avatars and that they are not a defences system - they are an army (DW: Tree Of Life). Revealing to the world that he is actually the Master, the people of Earth watch as the Avatars become invasive and violent, and even see Akuro morph into his 'true' Avatar shell. He plunges Earth into submission, and considers triumphantly on what to 'do' with the terrified humans. Clash with the Doctor The Doctor, Martha Jones and Kale Phoenix arrive and witness the Master's second enslavement of Earth. However, they initially do not realise it is the Master, only knowing of a cryptic warning sent by the Gandrians to the TARDIS, leading them to present-day Earth (DW: Tree Of Life). The Doctor, recklessly addresses this evil and is shocked to find out who he is. The Master, instead of gloating or relishing in this latest defeat in front of the Doctor, venomously lashes out at the Doctor, beating him to the ground, calling him a 'coward' and a 'fool'. He reveals that the Doctor's presence could just easily seal humanity's fate by making the Master angry enough to have them slaughtered. However, the Master knows that they are of better use. He tells the restrained Doctor and his companions that the human race will not be destroyed but will be 'thinned out', and orders to have 95% of humanity be converted into Avatars. He states that the remaining 5% will survive as a 'gift' for the Doctor, and also as a reminder of how his meddling and interference caused the fall of humanity, and then the universe as the Avatars will soon conquer all life in the Universe. The Doctor states that the Time Lords will intervene (the Time Lords had been resurrected by this time). The Master darkly states that "New Gallifrey will be next... and I will leave only 2%" The Doctor is incapacitated long enough for at least 30% of humanity to be converted. He, Martha and Kale escape and battle against the Master. The Master, surrounds them in newly created Avatars and take Martha and Kale. The Master gives the Doctor an ultimatum - surrender and be spared, or watch his companions die (Martha would be converted and Kale would just be executed) and then be forced to see first hand the transformation of humanity into cyborg monsters. Defeat The Doctor, hesitated but this had turned out to be a ruse to allow him enough time to use his sonic screwdriver to jam the Avatars' sensors. They were released but the Master had one last trick, try to stop him and he converts all humans, and speeds up production, making them suffer even when converted. Kale and Martha used Gandrian energy weapons to destroy the central computer that kept the Master in control, but also at the cost of Kale's life. The Master had lost all power. The Avatars soon shut down and became piles of metal fused with flesh and the Master was powerless to do anymore harm. Before he could escape again, the Doctor had Kale secretly enter new co-ordinates to the Master's Random Planetary Teleporter, and instead of escaping somewhere else on Earth, was brouht straight to New Gallifrey to await trial. Apparently, the Master disappeared soon after he was arrested on New Gallifrey. Return It was revealed that the Master managed to escape by stealing another Time Lord's, Krymulus's TARDIS, sealing him in a quantum lock (turning him to stone). The Master used his new TARDIS to travel to the Cold War (to Washington DC), masquerading as a 'messenger' from a religous sect who was asking others to join his group (DW: Night of the Empty). Many followers were transfixed by the Master's words (and hypnosis), fashioning the name, Brother Kreios ('Kreios' is a Greek name meaning 'lord, master' - Lord and Master). He began to have his cult kidnap people in the city and have them converted into the Master's control. He managed to even brainwash those that were within the American government, in charge of nuclear warheads. The Master was going to control enough officials (which would include the President) into sending missiles not just on Russia, but to every country on Earth. The retaliation of Russia, plus the devastation of America's attack would create a nuclear holocaust and wipe out humanity (DW: Dawn of the Shadows). The Doctor and Martha managed to locate the Master and his followers before they could get to the President. The Master ordered his cult to kill them but the Doctor used his own mind tricks to free the hypnotised humans from the Master's spell. In an act of pure barbarism, the Master activated a device that sent massive electrical shocks through the brain stems of the humans, as he had small chips inserted into the back of their necks. The Doctor lashed out at the Master and nearly killed him, unless Martha intervened. This vicous attack even startled the Master, who was backing away from the disgusted Doctor. The Master used a transmat device to return to his TARDIS, telling the Doctor that 'what you he had done, justified yourself himself for... the worst fate of all.' Brief premonition The Doctor managed to contact the Master's TARDIS and accuse him of sending out the 'Song of the Paradigm' when it managed to play inside the TARDIS. However, the Master denied it, stating that it was made by 'the worst thing imaginable'. (DW: Ex Nihilo) The Master said that the Universe was about to end, so he would not do anything to stop the Doctor in preventing it or make any attempt to ally himself with the threat that was coming, which was unusual for the Master. It is thought he had been affected by the Song's depressing influence and merely waited to die, even telling the Doctor that "while you Doctor strives to fight to save this Universe, I Master will just sit here with my own thoughts - waiting for the end of all things." The Master then ended the transmission and disappeared again. Alliance with the Daleks The Master then finally begins to execute his revenge on both the Doctor and the New Time Lords, resurfacing with an army of Daleks, planning an assault on New Gallifrey. He is shown with a very much alive Davros and has provided him with enough resources and technology to recreate his Daleks once again. However, Davros did not know that the Master used the genetic manipulating technology to give him limited telekinetic abilities and be able to emit energy blasts from his hands. These powers gave the Master complete dominance over his new allies, acting as their ruler rather than associate (DW:King of Spades). The Master, consumed by anger for both the resurrection of his people (who drove him into insanity) and the Doctor foiling his previous plans to sever his enemy with his beloved humanity, begins destroying the land mass of New Gallifrey. This leads to another war with the Time Lords and Daleks, with the Master ready to activate 'the Ninety-Nine', a superweapon that would create a supermassive black hole so large that it would consume half the Universe, destroying New Gallifrey, the entire Mutter's Spiral galaxy, Earth, the Time Lords, the Dalek fleet, countless galaxies and himself in the process. The Master states that after destroying half the Universe, and his greatest enemies, as well as his own people, even he would not want to continue. The Doctor then had to engage in a fierce physical battle with thousands of Dalek spectators (and Davros) in the Dalek mothership. The Master then stuns him and plans to leave him to the Daleks. The Doctor, knowing of the hubris of his enemy, makes the Master tell how he plans to destroy the Daleks. The cyborgs turn on him, knowing of their collective strength and are about to exterminate him. He then attempts to activate the Ninety-Nine but a stray Dalek gun blast to his hand, destroys the activator. He then emits a blast of energy that causes the energy core in the ship to go critical and is supposedly destroyed with the Daleks as the Doctor and the TARDIS speed off back to New Gallifrey. The Three Masters Plucked from certain death by some unknown force, the Master is brought to another universe, meeting his past self and the Master of this particular reality. Together, they devise a plan to control time and space by creating a 'Paradox Engine', which would let them do as they pleased in the timeline of the universe without any consequences on what may happen later on, paradoxes would be extinct. Death would cease to exist and suffering would be eternal. The Doctor warned that this kind of tampering with the time stream would strain it so much that they would be sucked into the Void as the universe collapses on itself. The other Masters immeadiately stopped what they were doing when they realised just how insane this would be, as neither of them wished to kill themselves or even run the risk. The Master was not as quick to reconsider and tried to activate the Engine anyway, knowing full well that the universe would be wiped out but remembering that he tried to destroy half of it once before. The Master from that universe activated the self-destruct sequence on the ship and everyone except the Master teleported from it. Death As the ship blown up and the wreckage plunged to the Earth, it created a huge crater, that seemed to go on forever. The Master barely made it out but was severely injured in the explosion. Mentally broken and ravaged by his pain, the Master succumbed and fell back into the crater. However, after that universe's Master departed and their past self was transported back without knowledge of the whole incident, a hand arises from the pit once more, glowing and morphing and hysterical laughter is heard as the TARDIS vanishes. Personality "He was betrayed by his own race and realised his insanity was all for nothing. With that mindset, he is capable of anything!" - The Doctor This Master is the youngest, so therefore the most unpredictible. He displays frequent and violent mood swings, coupled with his razor-sharp wit and dry humour. Though the 'drumming' has stopped, he has become a nihillistic madman, hateful of life and when he learns of the resurrection of the Time Lords, becomes even more embittered and strives for their destruction. His sadism and manipulative nature still remain. He uses his younger form to make himself underestimated and gain an advantage upon those who oppose him. His sadistic pleasure in misery and death is intensified with almost child-like enthusiasm. However, he almost always retains a dark, brooding and bitter persona (especially to the Doctor). He could be seen as the perfect Master parallel to the Ninth Doctor. His mind is also still completely warped, but in a crueller and hateful way. He likes to taunt his victims and mentally destroy them before death, making them 'suffer to their last breath'. Although, he does like to reference pop culture when carrying out his deeds, either by singing or pointing out TV shows he enjoys. This Master seems to stray from his Gothic attire and instead goes for a sort of look inspired by the Goth subculture, wearing chains, long black hair, piercings, wristbands etc. He describes this look as 'about three stereotypes rolled into one.' He was most likely commenting on how his look seemed to blend Goth, emo and punk stereotypes into one. As Brother Kreios, the Master temporarily abandoned his puck clothing for linen tunics and loose, cotton clothing. He dyed his hair light brown and feigned a serene, calm and loving persona, which enthralled his 'disciples'. The Doctor mentioned that his ability to lie and be so believable (even without his hypnosis), made him more terrifying than ever. He changes his clothes again when he returns with a legion of Dalek slaves. This time, he wears a pitch black hooded robe with a black sash around his waist. He also wears black gloves with metal plates on the back of the hands. He also wears a necklace with a large circular pendant. Both the pendant and the hand plates bear Gallifreyan markings. The Master claims that his attire is formal 'Time Lord warrior' dress, stating he may despise the Time Lords, but not the history. In his final moments, the Master is ravaged by the explosion and impact from the destroyed ship. His mind now completely lost with anger and spite, the ordeal turns him from the erudite, arrogant tyrant he once was to a babbling lunatic, so broken by his own hate that he can't even stand and coupled with the injuries he suffers, falls to his doom. This side of the Master is possibly the 'lowest' he has ever been, as he can not even string a sensible sentence together and mutters to himself madly. Even during the events of The End of Time, the Master had some coherent thought and speech, unlike then. Quotes * Life - the most pointless yet most celebrated concept in existence. * It burned, Doctor! Imagine every cell of your entire being screaming! Feeling every molecule twist and distort, and you pleading to make it stop! My whole body blazed in agony for what felt like an eternity. And when I arose, I vowed to destroy those responsible for my every plight! ''- on his regeneration * ''Compare how many I have killed - with how many you have killed. - to the Doctor * 5%, Doctor. My little gift to you for all the work you put into grooming these monkeys. * United Earth... just not the way any of you were hoping. * Destroy him! Then he will give his power to me! - mirroring his 'Delgado' incarnation. * God did in fact speak to me - and he told me that you must all die. * The kingdom of God is within you. And with my guidance, the whole world... will... glow''!'' - as Brother Kreios. * The Time War ends now! - before releasing the Daleks on New Gallifrey * I do love this programme. - while watching the Clangers. * A'' Gandrian? Really starting to scrape the barrell for lackeys, aren't you!'' * What do you think? Too predictable? Theatrical? - on his first outfit. * Don't you ever give up, Doctor? Every time you save this pitiful Universe, something worse comes along after it. Did you ever notice that? * I don't like being interrupted - ESPECIALLY BY GIANT SCREECHY PEPPER POTS!!! - when a Dalek questions his power. * Should I get a beard again? Or maybe just a moustache. All the best dictators had moustaches. * You'll need to shoot me another 13 times before I stay down, you idiot! * Why do people scream when they die? So undignifying. * Anyone else want to be converted into sub-atomic particles? * Just... die... I mean, please''!'' * If you sent half of our existence into a dense void to be crushed and vapourised - would you want to go on living? * This is all I know, Doctor. I can't have a life like yours. And I will make sure, the Time Lords will burn for preventing that chance! * The locusts now take the skies! ''- referring to his Dalek armada * rambling Stay there, Doctor... I'll kill you in a minute... and splutters ''but first... I need a lie down... yes... a nice... little... nap... ''backwards into the crater Relationships The Doctor In both incarnations of the Doctor who encountered this version of the Master, the Master has shown great hatred and loathing for his once friend. The Master sees the Doctor as a coward, a hypocrite and a fool for his constant foiling of his plans an even worse, in his eyes, resurrecting the Time Lords. Theb Master not only despises the Doctor as a result of this, but also because he is part of the same race as them. Any mutual respect the two of them had is now completely gone. The Master sees him as 'the worst of them all'. Martha Jones The Master still sees Martha Jones as merely another passenger in the TARDIS. He seems to find satisfaction when she realises who he is but then virually ignores her for the rest of the time. It was clear that the Master's view on humanity had grown from merely seeing them as inferior to seeing them as unneccessary. Martha being no exception. Even when he meets the Doctor again, he makes no query to her absence - only Kale's. Kale Phoenix Kale's Gandrian heritage seems to not sit well with the Master. The Master views Kale's presence in the TARDIS as the Doctor 'scraping the barrell for companions'. Gandrians are just as inferior to Time Lords as humans in the Master's eyes and instantly takes a disliking to Kale, berating him on his weapons and how he thought that one shot could kill him. Surprisngly, when the Master learns of his death, he replies 'Shame.' Whether that was sarcasm or not is unclear. Amy Pond Amy hated the Master when she found out that he was responsible for the 'Avatar invasion' because some of her friends were killed in the attack on London. The Master found her rage satisfying and continuously taunted her about how she will see only death, especially with the Doctor. He seems to have an obsession with Amy after their first encounter but it is unknown if he is attracted to her or wants to kill her more than any other human. Rory Williams Strangely, the Master actually found Rory 'humorous'. Rather than seething disgust for him being human, the Master found him funny because of his bumbling nature and apparently being 'what humans are - idiotic'. The Master even said that he wouldn't mind keeping Rory alive - as a pet. Natasha Carter Natasha was possibly the only human this Master has actually trusted in his employ. While she was deeply infatuated by the Master, either by hypnosis driving her mad or she actually did love him, the Master did not respond to her advances. In fact, he soon confessed that he disdained her overbearing loyalty and that her human genes make her unfit to even live. With that, he kills her with the secret chip in her brain stem that the Master implanted there with all his other followers. Alternate versions and aliases Angelo Kapitan The Kapitan persona was made to be this child genius who was adopted by the brilliant inventor Dr. Akuro and helped with the Avatar Project. The Master pretended to be a trustworthy visionary who elevated the human race's ego and fear of invasion with slight scare tactics and allowed the Avatar Project to be accepted without hesitation. Brother Kreios As Brother Kreios, the Master sets up his own visage of being this eccentric, religiously fanatic zealot who enthralls his followers with his advanced knowledge and twisted it with fantasy and ideas about God that engaged with the deluded humans. He made himself appear loving but stern and his lively personality allowed him to easily manipulate followers into helping him kidnap and brainwash others into his sect. Dream Master ''Main article: Dream Master The Dream World version of the Master is essentially the polar opposite of the 'real' Master. Despite Dream versions of living creatures being the uninhibited versions of their counterparts, as the Master is already an unhibited sociopathic mass murderer, the Dream Master is the benign and almost like the Doctor. Merciful, empathic and happy, the Dream Master actually helps the Doctor and his companions when they are trapped in the Dream World and assists in stopping Dread invading the multiverse. (DW: To Poison Sleep) Key Life Events * Regenerates into his new body in the Outback * Gains control of an Australian UNIT base * Finishes his design of his Avatars * Tricks entire world into buying into his Avatar Project * Initiates 'Operation: Hidden Fire' and converts 30% of humanity into Avatars (Tree Of Life/''Vengeance Sevenfold) * Accidentally teleports to New Gallifrey but steals a TARDIS from Krymulus * Attempts to cause a nuclear war during the 1960's (Night of the Empty/''Dawn of the Shadows) * Forms an alliance with the Daleks and tries to exterminate the Time Lords (King of Spades) * Supposedly dies in the destruction of the Dalek mothership (Dark Times) * Sent to another universe and forms an alliance with that universe's Master and their past self. Tries to tear apart the time stream but dies from his injuries after his ship explodes. (The Three Masters) * Regenerates after falling down the crater his ship made. Behind the Scenes * Until the season finale, the Master's 'Kapitan persona' was an unknown and background figure - even credited as 'Television Person' when his advert for the Avatars (which were unknown by then) was breifly shown (DW: Ragnarok). * As Kreios, the Master parallels his role as a vicar in The Dæmons. * It is unknown whether this incarnation is his second new regeneration or the first of another new cycle. * His hair colour changes with every appearance. It goes from black and red, to light brown to black and grey. * When the Master regenerated into this form, the process was a lot more different than any other regeneration in the revived series. This one had the Master turn black and orange-red with streams of orange time energy 'seeping out', like he was on fire or had become molten rock. This could be because of the drastic and essentially artificial methods he used to salvage this new cycle and the strain became evident in the appearance of his regeneration. See Also * New Gallifrey * Krymulus * Avatars * Dr. Akuro * The Ninety-Nine S S Category:Villains Category:Incarnations of the Master